


In Which Kraglin Loses His Virginity

by poppy_pendragon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_pendragon/pseuds/poppy_pendragon
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin are doing some business with Ego, but business turns to pleasure pretty fast.





	In Which Kraglin Loses His Virginity

“... Another kid? Jeezus, man, you’re planting your seed on every damn planet in this galaxy. How come I aint never seen these kids playing around on your planet once I drop em off?” Yondu drawled, sitting with his legs wide, elbows on knees and an eyebrow raised high enough on his forehead to create waves of wrinkles. Kraglin sat beside him, though with one leg crossed over the other, and saying significantly less than his captain.

Ego laughed a full-bellied, hearty laugh, the sort that made you think of Santa Claus or that chicken man from Terra – what was it, Colonel Sandy? Something like that. He ran weathered fingers through his silver hair and flashed his most charming smile their way. “Why would I bring all my children home just to let them run around all the time? They’re in class, you fool, where they should be. It’s not my doing that you always show up while they’re studying.”

Yondu hadn’t gone to school for more than a few years, and when he did he didn’t exactly follow the schedule, so he couldn’t argue against what Ego was saying. Kraglin squinted, no doubt trying to remember what hours of the day he attended school, but Yondu knew Kraglin wasn’t exactly studious either.

Yondu said with a smack of his lips, “You make sure you teach those kids more than just book-learnin’ awright? They got to learn to fight an’ steal, else they’ll die when they step foot off your planet.”

“Of course, my friend, I’m not one hundred percent an idiot.” Ego grinned, and shook his head. “What was it you said – planting my seed in the Galaxy? I like that. Really, I’m just doing what any man wants. There are so many beautiful races out there, I want my blood to be a part of them all. And boys, let me tell you... You haven’t lived until you’ve had a Smegarian tickling your sack.”

Yondu was simultaneously disgusted and impressed. The last thing he wanted was a Smegarian tickling his sack, but hell if he didn’t want to hear about it happening to Ego. Ego was a freak. All looks and hair and fancy words, but no matter how many times they sat together like this, he never ran out of kinky stories.

Kraglin leaned forward, touching a hand to his chin, a finger to his lips. If there was an order of who got the most action in the galaxy, it went something like this: Ego, Yondu, everyone else, Kraglin. The boys entire sex life was second hand.

“Smegarian?” Kraglin said, “Aint they got those little suckers on the end of their... You know. Nethers.”

“That they do!” Ego said with a jab of his finger. “You suck them and they suck you right back. It’s hard to master but oh, so worth it when you do.”

Yondu grimaced, “Careful now, you’ll get him worked up.”

Ego shrugged. “I’m getting myself worked up. Say, I’ve never fucked a Centaurian before.”

“The fuck you talkin’ about? Listen, I aint about to have your next child, so you better get that idea out of your head.”

“Hey, sometimes I even fuck just for fun. Surely you understand. A man’s got needs.” Ego quirked a peppery eyebrow and smiled a flawless smile. Everything about him oozed sexuality. It’d been some time since Yondu got laid, and he couldn’t deny Ego was handsome. Handsome and creepy. Creepily handsome. Fuck it.

Yondu cracked his navy knuckles and nodded. “Sure does. Kraglin, get back to the ship and get her ready to take off.”

Ego moved from his perch toward Yondu, placing a hand gently on his chest and pushing him flush with the back of his seat. “Come on, give the kid a break for once. He could make it more interesting.”

“Kraglin!? No, no, he’s saving himself for som –”

“No I’m not! I aint saving myself for nobody, Captain.”

Ego’s smile was a crescent moon, his eyes greedy, taking in Kraglin. Not moving his gaze, Ego straddled Yondu and began to run his hands from his hips to shoulders. He pushed Yondu’s jacked back and the man hastily shrugged it from his body. Yondu wasn’t sure about the whole Kraglin thing, but his first mate wasn’t moving. Weird of him to do anything against what Yondu said. He supposed the prospect of losing your virginity did that to a person.

Ego’s lips were on his neck and Yondu tilted his head back. Through the haze brought on by delicate kisses against his Adams apple, he could feel Kraglin’s stare. Those wide obedient eyes that he realized suddenly were always on him like this. Ego bit down on his collar bone and Yondu groaned. His pants were getting tighter by the minute, despite the eyes on them – maybe because of the eyes on them. He grabbed Ego’s ass with both hands and pulled him closer, rubbing their groins together. 

Lips were against his and for a moment Yondu allowed his eyes to close. Ego tasted like mint and centuries gone by. His mustache was scratchy, and got into Yondu’s nostrils, but it wasn’t enough to put him off. Their hips were rutting back and forth, his hands slipping under Ego’s shirt and up his back. Yondu opened his eyes briefly, lashes dragging against Ego’s cheeks, his gaze flicking to his first mate who still did not move. Their eyes met and Yondu gasped softly against Ego’s mouth. He pulled away and said, panting, “You just gon’ sit there, boy?”

Ego leaned back and moved off of Yondu, welcoming Kraglin to come between them. How eager he was when he finally made to move. His wiry fingers reached toward his captain and fumbled against his thighs. He paused, shifted, then continued rubbing Yondu’s knees. Yondu pursed his lips. Kraglin scrunched his eyebrows together. He said, stammering, “I really don’t know what to do.”

“Not that,” Yondu said.

Ego placed a gentle hand on Kraglin’s shoulder. “Why don’t you get on your knees?”

“Right. Okay.” Obedient as ever. Kraglin sank to the floor and positioned himself at Yondu’s feet. Ego tugged at Yondu’s belt, his buttons, until finally his swollen blue cock was out and hanging in the space between him and Kraglin. Kraglin watched it with those big eyes and said, “Boy, Captain, when I imagined it it was never this big.”

Yondu’s hands found a hold in the back of Kraglin’s hair, pulling him gently forward. “What you doing imagining my dick for, boy?”

Kraglin looked away sharply. “It’s just, uh, well I –” but by this point, his lips were around the tip of Yondu and his tongue was curiously flicking against him. Yondu sighed and leaned back, fingers moving from Kragin’s hair to run softly along the back of his neck.

Ego sat carefully beside Kraglin and began to stroke the bulging crotch of his pants. Kraglin stopped licking momentarily and gasped, “Oh, man, okay.” Ego stroked harder and Kraglin went from gasping to letting out long, pretty moans that were making the lack of mouth on Yondu’s dick even more excruciating. Yondu eased Kraglin’s mouth back onto his cock. Ego got Kraglin’s dick out and began rubbing it properly. With every tug, Kraglin seemed to get needier and needier, taking more of Yondu into his mouth and moaning loudly each time. Lord, what a noise.

Ego dragged his hand off Kraglin’s cock and around his hips, slipping down the back of his pants. Kraglin’s eyebrows twitched, his head bobbing slowed, his concentration wavering. Yondu could only imagine what Ego was doing. After a few minutes of Kraglin attempting and failing to continue his blowjob, too distracted to have control of his tongue, grunting every so often, he gasped. Ego’s expression morphed into an easy smile. Kraglin began to rock back on Ego’s fingers, his own hand fumbling to grab his shaft.

Yondu didn’t even mind that he’d had to start jerking himself off. He watched Kraglin. Had he always been this beautiful? Lips parted, eyes fluttering open and closed, short quick moans flying out of him like a song. Yondu traced Kraglin’s jaw with his free hand, tilting his chin up so Kraglin opened his eyes. When their gazes locked, Kraglin suddenly jerked back, slamming hard against Ego’s fingers. He moaned something that started with ‘cap’ and ended with ‘aaaaaahn’. He slumped forward and rubbed any remaining pleasure out. Ego kissed his neck while he came down from his orgasm, Yondu continued to stroke his scruffy cheek.

After panting for some time, Kraglin murmured, “I was... I was saving myself.” He looked up. “For you, Captain. But I guess Ego got it...”

“Naw, what are you talking about? This aint over yet. Come on up here and go for a ride, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore.


End file.
